


Something More

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Hikari's plan to confess to her brother doesn't quite go according to plan.
Relationships: Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



“Onii-chan, hurry up!” Hikari said as her brother exited the Digital Gate.

“Taichi, hurry up! I’m hungry!” Agumon echoed her, waving excitedly at his partner.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” Taichi replied with a smile, adjusting his hold on the stack of bento boxes. 

Hikari gave him a fond smile in return and raised her face to the sky, letting the gentle breeze blow through her hair. It was a lovely day in the Digital World, the weather still summer-like in contrast to the cool winter temperatures Tokyo was experiencing. It was a perfect afternoon for a picnic. And hopefully a perfect afternoon for her plan. 

Tailmon bounded ahead of the group as they walked through the forest, scouting for a good spot to settle down and eat. Agumon stuck by Taichi, filling him and Hikari in on all the had happened in the Digital World since they had last visited a few months prior. The Digimon were still recovering from the Reboot, with many Child-level and below Digimon running around. 

“I saw two Snimon fighting over territory the other day!”  Agumon said, waving his claws skywards. “Those were the first Adult-levels I’ve seen in the area, so I guess some Digimon are getting stronger.”

“Good,” Taichi said, looking relieved. “The Digital World needs all types of Digimon to function properly, so I’m glad to hear more powerful ones are appearing.”

Hikari gave him a considering look. Ever since the events of last summer, her brother had become more concerned with what was happening in the Digital World, and had also become more focused in his studies. It seemed like he finally had some future goal in mind, which both pleased and worried her. On one hand, she wanted Taichi to find something he enjoyed in life, but on the other, she didn’t want him to leave her again. 

“Hikari! I found a great spot!” Tailmon called, appearing out of the bushes.

“Lead the way, then,” she replied, chuckling as Agumon rushed off after Tailmon. 

“He’s still the same, even after all this time,” Taichi murmured,  moving to walk beside her.

“Yeah.  But that’s not such a bad thing, is it? They remind us of who we were, and they’ll always be our partners, no matter what happens.”

“True enough.” Taichi bumped his shoulder to hers and gave her a smile. “Never realized you were so perceptive, Hikari!”

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, and he was still laughing when they caught up to Agumon and Tailmon. Tailmon had found a small clearing dotted with flowers, and she happily sat down next to her partner. Taichi settled down across from her and put down the bentos with a sigh, flexing his arms.

“Sore, Onii-chan?” she teased, getting a roll of his eyes in return. 

“I’m fine. Eat your lunch,” he said gruffly, thrusting her bento at her.

“Thanks, Onii-chan,” she replied brightly, making Tailmon laugh  while Agumon grabbed his bento and deftly removed the cover with his claws.

“Thanks, Taichi!” he said, barely getting the words out before digging into the food. Taichi just sighed and shook his head.

\- - -

“I’m so full!” Agumon moaned, rubbing his stomach.

“I told you not to eat so fast!” Taichi scolded, giving his partner a disapproving look.

“But it was so good, I couldn’t help myself!”

“Your mother made everything, right Hikari?” Tailmon asked, handing her empty box back to Taichi, who added it to the stack.

“Yeah, she insisted on making it,” Hikari replied, sharing a smile with Taichi as she remembered his failed attempts to convince her mother that they could just by premade bentos.

“Tell her everything was delicious!” Agumon said, and Taichi nodded.

Once they were done tidying up, Hikari leaned over and whispered in Tailmon’s ear. “Can you distract Agumon for a while, please?”

“You want to spend some time with Taichi?” her partner c onfirmed , tail twitching with suppressed joy.  Hikari had told her how she felt about her brother during a walk on their last visit, since she had needed someone to talk to about it and her partner was the obvious choice.

Hikari nodded, doing her best not to blush, and Tailmon smiled and jumped up. “Agumon, I found some sweet berries earlier. Let’s go gather some!”

“Really?” Agumon perked up at the mention of food, and scrambled to his feet. “Let’s go!”

“Make sure you actually pick some and don’t just eat them all!” Taichi called as the two Digimon left.

“They’ll probably bring some back,” Hikari said and he sighed.

“Yeah. Probably.” Taichi slowly got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, the motion making his shirt rise up and exposing a strip of skin. Hikari did her best not to stare, but deep down, she wanted to see more of him than just a bit of his stomach. 

Pushing down visions of running her hands over his chest, she rose as well and grabbed his hand, deciding to test the waters. She had caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn’t looking, and they had started studying together more in the evenings. 

“How are you doing, Onii-chan?” she asked, studying his face intently. Taichi looked away, not meeting her eyes.

“I told you, I’m fine,” he said quietly, and she felt bad for bringing up what he had experienced last summer.

“That’s what you keep saying, but is it true?” she pressed, squeezing his hand. “I know you sometimes are up late at night.” She had seen the light in his room on while going to get a drink of water, and she doubted he was doing some extra studying.

“I...I keep dreaming about Nishijima-sensei,” Taichi said slowly. “I couldn’t save him, Hikari.  It was my fault he got hurt, and I couldn’t save him.”

Hikari was silent for a moment, then reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He stiffened in surprise and swung his head around to stare at her, eyes wide. “You were reckless,” she said softly, fighting to keep her tone non-accusatory. “That recklessness d id lead  to Nishijima-sensei getting hurt, but everything after that isn’t your fault.” 

Taichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, dropping his gaze as Hikari continued to stroke his hair. “I thought I lost you that day,” she admitted quietly, shuddering at the memory of the terror and grief she had felt. 

“I’m sorry,” Taichi said helplessly, and she shook her head.

“I realized something, though. I love you, Onii-chan. But it’s more than just a love a sister has for her brother.” She paused and blushed, feeling guilty about turning the conversation away from Nishijima-sensei when it was clear Taichi was still struggling with his death. 

“You love me as more than just a brother?” Taichi repeated, brown eyes shifting to meet hers. There was pain in his gaze, she saw, and she bit her lip, waiting to see what he would say next.

“I...I love you too, Hikari,” he murmured, and she had a breathless moment of wondering what that meant before he leaned down and kissed her. Warm lips pressed against hers as she closed her eyes, her fingers tightening in his hair as she tilted his head to a better angle.  A thrill went through her as she kissed him back. This felt better than anything she had imagined.

“I love you, Hikari,” he murmured when they parted , foreheads pressed together. “I love you as more than just a sister,” he said, mimicking her earlier words. 

“Then can we be together? I know we can’t date openly, but can we do things together?” Hikari asked, suddenly anxious to know if this would last beyond today.

“Sure,” Taichi agreed. She felt his forehead heat up as he blushed and said, “And maybe we can do some, er, private things, too?”

“You are  _ such _ a teenage boy, Onii-chan!” she complained, and he winced. But he relaxed as she kissed him again, this time wrapping both arms around his neck. His hands settled on her waist, pulling her close as the kiss deepened. She pressed up against him, wiggling her hips and making him groan.

“No fair!” he complained,  breaking the kiss.

“But I like teasing you, Onii-chan,” she replied slyly. He frowned at her, and she giggled and said, “And we can do private stuff, too. Maybe we can start by sharing a bath?”

His blush deepened and his gaze unfocused at that, and she smiled, knowing exactly what he was imagining. 

“Sharing a bath sounds great,” he mumbled after a moment.

“Taichi! We got the berries for dessert!” 

They both sighed at Agumon’s distant shout, and Hikari got in one last kiss before they let each other go and sat back down. Agumon burst out of the bushes a few moments later, arms full of berries and mouth stained with juice, and Hikari smiled and Taichi laughed and teased his partner about his appearance. 


End file.
